His Shadow
by Dark Raku
Summary: Mithos isn't as dead as he would like. No..his mind lives on within Lloyd's Exsphere. Mithos has no choice but to travel with Lloyd on his journey, something he is both interested in, and dreading. However, there is a greater reason for what is happening


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tales Of Symphonia or anything related to it. I am just borrowing it for a harmless bit of fun. So, whatever you do, do not sue me.

**Summery:** Mithos isn't as dead as he would like. No...His mind lives on within Lloyd's Exsphere. Mithos has no choice but to travel with Lloyd on his journey, something he is both interested in, and dreading. However, there is a greater reason for what is happening.

**Rating:** T for now.

**Pairing:** Not really that important, but I guess Lloyd/Collette

**His Shadow **

****

**Prologue: A Chance To See **

"Farewell, my shadow. You, who stand at the end of the path I chose not to follow. I wanted my own world, so I don't regret my choice. I would make the same choice all over again. I will continue to choose this path!"

With what I knew would be my last words in this life said, I watch Lloyd intently as he walks slowly towards me. I see the sadness within his eyes as he stops before me, raising his sword.

He brings the sword down, and what is left of me shatters. For what must have been only a fraction of a fraction of a second I felt lost confused and alone. Then, if it were possible, I'm sure I felt a surge of power and the rush of wind, as the mixed feelings I'd had before vanished and my soul seemed to spin, all around me a glassy red tinted light. It made no sense. The exosphere was broken…I shouldn't, couldn't, be aware of what was happening. I shouldn't be able to feel anything. I should be no more….i should be nothing.

The speed picked up, and the rushing wind got louder, a surge of energy and then….finally….there was nothing.

Then there was everything.

I could see, I could feel. The confusion with in me grew more as I realised I wasn't feeling, nor was I seeing. Lloyd was. The only question I wanted to know was why, but I couldn't come up with an explanation.

So I resigned myself to watching through Lloyd's eyes as he undid in an instant what I had spent over three thousand years keeping in perfect balance. Watched as mana was restored by the awakening of the Giant Kharlan Tree, and as the pitiful doll, Tabatha, merged with the Great Seed, merged with the soul of my sister, to become its guardian. The mixture of joy and happiness, rushing through Lloyd and my own anger and hatred, at what was happening made me sick. Surely now there would soon be another war, and the tree would once again die. Lloyd couldn't keep his promise, I knew he wouldn't be able to.

Surprise, a feeling I most likely shared with everyone else that had heard what Lloyd had just declared as the name of the Giant Tree, flowed through me, why would he name the Giant Tree such a thing? It just didn't make any sense.

… Yggdrasill. That's what he'd called it.

I thought about it for a while before realising why he had chosen it. He'd chosen it for what, to him, I had once stood for. I wonder how long it would take him to realise that even if, to him, my ideals had become twisted, that I still stood for what I had so long ago, a world without discrimination.

Sure I'd told him, I'd told them all, but I doubted he, or any of the others understood what I meant. They had yet to live as long as I, to see what I had seen. Once they had maybe then they would see that my ideals were the right ones. After all, how could a world full of lifeless beings be capable of discrimination?

Lloyd had turned and walked away from _my sister_ and the Giant Yggdrasill Tree….that name didn't sound right to me. As Lloyd smiled at Collette and the two began to walk even further away I could swear I heard _my sister _whisper something softly, and Lloyd must have heard it to, or at least subconsciously, because the words echoed all around me.

_Maybe now you'll be able to see why you were wrong_

She was referring to me, I knew she was. What she had just said brought me back to thinking about my current situation, my thoughts, memories, and feelings were trapped within Lloyd, basically meaning my sprit had bonded with Lloyd's. However the only way that could have happened was…

Of course! My Cruxis Crystal must have been absorbed by Lloyd's. That would explain why he was able to create a pair of angelic blue wings, and why I had felt a tiny sensation when he had.

So, that meant I was stuck with Lloyd for eternity, after all I knew he would never destroy the only thing he had to remember his mother. So I had no choice but to travel with him and watch him destroy all the Exspheres. At least that was what he planned to do, along with Collette.

I gave a groan, if it were possible, of irritation. Great I would be stuck with not only Lloyd, but someone who resembled my sister greatly….and Lloyd, judging by the stray thoughts running through his head, seemed to have feelings towards her. This journey would drive me insane, no doubt about that.

I would have to put up with all the emotions that came with falling in love…again.

On the other hand it would be interesting to see the new world that had been created and if Lloyd could do what I had failed in doing. If not…well I wouldn't be to hard to influence him...

With that I stopped thinking and began to watch events unfold.

I gave no thought to why my mind had merged with Lloyd's. If I had I might've realized that fate and destiny had something planned, something that would cause a war much greater than the one four thousand years ago.

Something that not even my shadow could stop.


End file.
